Choi Yoojung
|birthday = November 12, 1999 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 157cm |weight = 44kg |instagram = Official Instagram |fancafe = http://cafe.daum.net/choiyoojung?q=+%C3%D6%C0%AF%C1%A4 }}Choi Yoojung (최유정) is currently an idol under Fantagio Music. She ranked #3 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and made it into the final lineup for I.O.I. Career & History In May 2016, Yoojung debuted in I.O.I along with the other top 11 trainees from Produce 101. After I.O.I officially disbanded, Yoojun debuted as a member of the girl group Weki Meki in August of 2017. Label mate and previous I.O.I member Kim Doyeon is also a member of this group. On June 1, 2018 Yoojung debuted as a member of the project group of Starship Entertainment and Fantagio that includes WJSN and Weki Meki. The group was called WJMK (우주미키). After the group finished promotions, she returned to Weki Meki full-time. In October, 2019, it was announce that Yoojung would be taking a hiatus due to health concerns. It was not stated what concerns there were, or when she is expected to return to the group. In early February 2020 it was announced that the group would be making their comeback on February 20 with Yoojung back in the group lineup. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "Yum-Yum" (2016) I.O.I Albums * Chrysalis (2016) * Miss Me? (2016) Singles * "Crush" (2016) * "Whatta Man" (2016) * "Hand in hand" (2016) * "Very Very Very" (2016) * "Downpour" (2017) Weki Meki Albums * WEME (2017) * Lucky (2018) * Kiss, Kicks (2018) * LOCK N LOL (2019) * WEEK END LOL (2019) * DAZZLE DAZZLE (2020) Singles * "I Don't Like Your Girlfriend" (2017) * "La La La" (2018) * "Crush" (2018) * "Picky Picky" (2019) * "Tiki-Taka(99%)" (2019) WJMK * "Strong" (2018) Collaboration * "Flower, Wind and You" (with Ki Heehyun, Jeon Somi, and Kim Chungha) (2016) * "Rise and Fall" (Golden Tamborine Cast) OST * "I Love You, I Remember You" (Moonlovers) (with I.O.I) (2016) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) I.O.I * Crush (2016) * Dream Girls (2016) * Whatta Man (2016) * Very Very Very (2016) * Downpour (2017) Weki Meki * I Don't Like Your Girlfriend (2017) * Butterfly (2018) * La La La (2018) * Crush (2018) * Picky Picky (2019) * Tiki-Taka(99%) (2019) WJMK * STRONG (2018) Appearences * Astro - Breathless (2016) * Golden Tamborine - Rise and Fall (2017) Television Variety * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Weki Meki, What's Up? (2018) * Weekly Idol * V-1 (2019) Gallery Promotional Yoojung Chrysalis Profile.jpg|''Chrysalis'' Yoojung Whatta Man Profile.jpg|"Whatta Man" Yoojung Miss Me Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' Choi Yoojung WEME.jpg|''WEME'' Choi Yoojung Lucky.png|''Lucky'' Choi Yoojung Strong Promo.png|"Strong" (1) Choi Yoojung Strong.jpg|"Strong" (2) Choi Yoojung Kicks Kiss Kiss Ver.png|''Kiss, Kicks'' (Kiss Ver.) Choi Yoojung Kicks Kiss Kicks Ver.png|''Kiss, Kicks'' (Kicks Ver.) Choi Yoojung FM201.8.png|''FM201.8'' Choi Yoojung Lock N LOL Promo 1.jpg|''LOCK N LOL'' (1) Choi Yoojung Lock N LOL Promo 2.jpg|''LOCK N LOL'' (2) Choi Yoojung Weel End LOL Promo 1.jpg|''Week End LOL'' Yoojung Dazzle Promo 2.jpg|''DAZZLE DAZZLE'' Produce 101 Choi Yoojung Profile.jpg Choi Yoojung Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Choi Yoojung Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Choi Yoojung Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Choi Yoojung Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Choi Yoojung Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Videos Produce 101 유정 자기소개|Self Introduction Produce 101 Fantagio KimDoyeon, Lee Soomin, Choi Yoo jung @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 Full Fantagio - ♬Glass Bead EP.02 20160219|Company Evaluation Choi Yoojung - Pick me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣChoi Yoo Jung – Group 2 4MINUTE ♬Hot Issue EP.04 20160212|Hot Issue Eye contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣChoi Yoo Jung - ♬BANG BANG @ Position Eval.(DANCE) EP.07 20160304|Bang Bang Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣChoi Yoo Jung - ♬Yum-Yum(얌얌) @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|Yum Yum Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance I.O.I MPD직캠 아이오아이 최유정 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I Choi Yoo Jung Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 유정 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I Yoo Jung Fancam @엠카운트다운 160519|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이오아이 최유정 직캠 똑 똑 똑 I.O.I Choi Yoo Jung Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Knock Knock Knock Official Fan Focus Produce 101 직캠 최유정 - ♬WHATTA MAN @아이오아이 컴백 카운트다운 160808 EP.20|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 최유정 직캠 Whatta Man I.O.I Choi Yoo Jung Fancam @엠카운트다운 160818|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이오아이 최유정 직캠 Whatta Man I.O.I Choi Yoo Jung Fancam @엠카운트다운 160811|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (3) Selfie MV 유정CAM 아이오아이(I.O.I)- 너무너무너무(VeryVeryVery)|Very Very Very Selfie Video MPD직캠 아이오아이 최유정 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Choi Yoo Jung VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161020|Very Very Very Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 최유정 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Choi Yoo Jung VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161027|Very Very Very Official Fan Focus (2) Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Weki Meki Category:I.O.I